A diffrent kind of love story
by Eslisle Cullen
Summary: Seth has always been best friends with Lyne, what happens when she gets sick?


1_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight Or Any Of Thee Charecters Except For Lyne. Thank You For Reading!! 3**_

_*********************************************************************_

I sat there with Lyne, who was laying, sick, on the couch in the Black's

livingroom. My best friend in the whole world was sicker then anything.

Dr. Cullen had told me not to worry, but, how can I not? She's so special to

me! Of course, she was special to everyone, but... to me more, she was my

everything, my life, my sun, my Edward to Bella. My ....

***

'_What was she going to say?_' I thought as I walked into the Black's house.

Lyne lay on the couch peacefully. She looked at me through her long lashes,

" Hey, Seth," She mumbled in that sweet voice of hers.

It just happened, there was this intense burning in my chest, my vision

blurred, and suddenly, she was just more then a friend, more immensely

beautiful than before... Lyne looked more angel than human to meas she lay

there. Even pale, and sick, and wrapped in a scraggy bathrobe as she was.

"Seth?" Her face frowned. "Hey, are you ok? _Seth?"_ My mouth must have

been hanging open because Emily walked by and closed it for me.

She sounded worried; more than worried, distressed. "Seth?" Her voice

was higher this time, and more frantic. she pulled herself up off the

couch, and shook me.

"He's ok, Lyne, lay down." Sam. "He, just, has, you know, how, we, _imprint,_

well, Seth, has... on you... "

Her eyes widened and looked up at me. her expression was a mix between

horror, wonder, Confucian, pain, love; but there on her gentle features,

there was a sign of distress, and agony.

Something must be wrong, she only looked that way when she was feeling a

lot of pain, or if she had forgotten to take her pills. Had she?

I didn't realize I had asked the question out loud, until Lyne answered, her

voice horse. "Yes,"

She whispered. "I did. For you."

*************************************************************************

More of our pack's members, My sister, Leah, and another, Embry, walked

in then, looking very happy; and pleased with themselves.

Leah was never this happy, what had happened? Something cliqued inside

my head, like a peace of a jigsaw puzzle, that had been missing for along

time. Embry wouldn't, not on Leah, not my sister. But he had; They had

imprinted. "You didn't." I hissed at him, pulling out of Lyne's hug.

The words were slurred; and I was shaking violently.

Embry frowned, and took a step forward. "Seth?" "You imprinted on my

SISTER?! Leah bit her lip. A small growl escaped my lips.

Embry took a protective step forward, and returned the growl. The next

thing any of us knew, Lyne was screaming, and me and Embry were in our

wolf-forms, trying to kill each other.

_' What the f*** You Idiot! What the hell were you thinking ' _

_'What ! Seth! I love her! I thought you would be happy for us!!!'_

'_US!?!' I thought. 'Are you KIDDING me!?'_

I curled myself around Leah's legs. It was a surprise she hadn't phased yet.

_'She's already been hurt once, I wont let it happen again' _

'_Is that really what you're worried about? Is that ALL?'_

'_Is that ALL?! Leah just started to heal from after Sam left her!'_

'_Shut UP! I'm NOT going to hurt her!'_

A sharp pain ripped through my neck. Embry had bit me. "Seth! Wait,

Stop!" Lyne, was he trying to hurt her? Did he hurt her?

"Seth!" She screamed again.

More pain ripped through me over the course of a second. I was being

tackled down, I was going

down. this did NOT look good...

It wasn't good. Somewhere, in the scrap, were Embry had torn a lot of fur

out, I was bleeding

heavily, and he had scratched me across the eye, in which I now couldn't

see out of. At some point, Lyne tried to get Embry off of me. He bit her.

Only if someone gave up, I knew it would stop. I was weak anyway. But

before I had time to even call a truce, I must have

passed out, because when I woke up, Lyne was beside me, we were laying in

my unnecessary large bed. My Lynie was coughing, and she sounded really

horribly congested. She sneezed. I moved my arm to try and put a arm

around her,to pull her more closer to me. It hurt. I was a lot slower at

healing then the others were. " Lynie?" I whispered. Was she mad at

me? Lyne turned around, but I didn't get to see her face,

she hid it quickly in my chest. she must have been crying.

"Does it hurt, Seth? Tell me how much." She whimpered. "How

much?" "Shh. Nothing hurts..." In truth, everything hurt. Every part of me;

every limb... " Do you hurt, Lynie?"

*************************************************************************

**Lyne Pov.**

"Do you hurt, Lynie?"

The words were hard to answer. I looked up to his worried face. "I-I-I.." He

frowned even I didn't want him to worry for me. "No." I whispered.

"Love, are you ok? Do you need anything?" Seth asked. Worry lines were

creasing his forehead. Seth started talking too fast.

" Are you thirsty, Lyne? I'll get Emily to get some water for you, okey?

You need your medicine? Does your throat hurt?

Lyne? Honey? Lyne? Are you hungry? Do you need-" Somehow or another,

I had to get it though to him. that I loved him- and not to worry.

"Seth I- " Sounded terrible. Like a sick goat, no, make that a sick dying goat

with a bad lung disease, like a chain smoker.

He didn't seem to be listening, he was glaring shadows at the door.

Embry stood there, Leah at his side. Seth looked as if he would rip his

throat out. I reached up to

smooth his hair back softly; A motion that usually calmed him down,

sometimes made him do his loud strange wolfy purr.

His beautiful blue eyes were so intense that I saw Embry flinch.

" What Do you want Embry? If your trying to hurt Lyne again, you better

run." He was in no condition to fight. His right eye had a wring of black

bruise around it, spreading down across his cheek, along with a long cut. I

suspected it was from Embry's claws. Those wounds weren't even the half

of them. I saw Embry bite his bottom lip and glance over at Leah. She gave

him a cold stare, then went to go sit by me. Leah took my hand out of

Seth's black curls, and held it In her

lap, all the while glaring at Embry. "Im, not, I won't, I'm not

going to hurt her, Seth. " He whispered., looking down, then glancing back

up at me. "I-I never meant to! To hurt you, or her! I just, she, got in the way

and, Im sorry I scratched her! Really! I am! I didn't mean to! I promise! Im

sorry! Okey? Seth? I love her, Seth. Leah will be safe with me, and I won't

hurt her. I swear. If I do, you can rip my throat out- I "

"Embry. Please." Leah said, looking down at me. I was turning a sick shade of green. Embry

frowned. "Is she ok?" Seth glared at him.

"Of corse she is, Embry, she's only going to throw up absolutely everything she's ate in the last fue days, I'm

sure she's fine." Seth's voice was thick and dripping with sarcasm. Embry's

cheeks reddened.

"Seth, please." I whispered. He was making him feelterrible. "Stop being so mean to Embry." Another drop or sweat trickled

down my cheek. Someone, probably Leah, pressed a cool washcloth on my forehead.

"Doctor Leach is coming soon, don't worry, Lyne." Quil called

from the next room." Carlisle, His name's Carlisle Cullen." I moaned. I just

hated it when they made fun of my other supernatural friends, the Cullen's.

"Shh, Lyne, it's ok, now, you rest. You are looking worse by the second."

Seth told me. He pressed his warm overheated lips to my ear. "Rest,

Lynie..." I was slipping closer to unconsciousness by the minute. I couldfeel it.

"Seth?" I asked a while later.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lyne, we'll get through this together. Okey? I promise." I probobably sounded so coarny, but she nodded, and

sighed.

"Where is everybody?" I whispered. There was no reason for them

to worry. It was just a flu. It would be over soon."Where are Jacob and and

Reneesme, and Emily and the, the others?" I didn't want them to worry

about me. I was fine. Just like I had told them One Hundred thousand

times. "Present." A fue solemn voices called.

"Seth?" I squeaked. "What love?" "Am I dead?"

No...

_**Carlisle's Pov. **_

"Am I dead?" A soft voice whispered. There was a shocked silence from the

werewolves.

"No." Seth finally whispered back. I was sure Lyne felt like she

was dying, or dead. Her sickness had already claimed so many people. The

worst part was, we didn't even know what it was, or even how to cure it.

"Lyne. How are you?" It was a silly question to ask. Stupid, really. Her eyes

rolled over to were I stood in the doorway.

"Fine." she breathed. "I really don't understand what all the fuss is about. I feel so fine. " So like Lyne to

try and distract us all, to want to make us feel okey again. Safe and secure

in our own worlds, while she suffered. "I feel fine. I really do. That question

just slipped out. I'm just tiered, probably dreaming..." She babbled on.

"Shit, Seth, Don't worry about me." His eyebrows rose.

"Honey, maybe you should get some sleep, now."

"No, no, I'm fine! Don't worry, Seth! I am, _completely _and _absolutely_ TERRIFIC! I could run a marathon..." Lyne

exaggerated. And then she passed out. "Right." Seth murmured. "Of course

you are, Lyne... Of course you are..."

_**The Next Day. . .**_

_**Seth Pov.**_

I woke feeling a hell of a lot better then the last day. Lyne was snoring softly

beside me. There was a note from Reenesme laying on the bedside table, it read:

_**Seth, we have to go out for a while for some chores. **_

_**Jake is with me. So are ALL the others; They INSISTED upon going... So protective...**_

_**Sorry about the timing. I woke Lyne up at 3 to give her that medicine last night,**_

_**( It probably will help, in the newspaper today, a guy got out of the hospital and he was on that stuff. My Dad will be coming over at **_

_**10:30 okey? be back around pm. That way you wont be alone with Lyne. I love you... Say Hi to Lyne for me! **_

_**Reneesme. Xoxoxo**_

So Edward would be coming over. That was fine. What time was it now? It

had to be no less then 9:00. I looked over to the clock. I was wrong.

The alarm clock read 11:26. I had slept in. Great. Lyne rolled over and

started to snore loudly again. She was so cute when she slept.... So peaceful.

Of corse, now, in her conditions, She was a different story to others.

I shrugged, She was still beautiful to me.

"She'll be okey, Seth."

I looked up. Edward stood in the doorway.

"Oh. Hey." I said automatically. Edward chuckled.

"You're pretty worried about her, aren't you?" I nodded. "Who wouldn't be?" Edward smiled. "Alice and Jasper

where worried too, they are her parents, Seth..." I frowned.

"Were?" She's gonna be okey, Seth. Alice had a vision." "She did!?" "Yes. You where in a

black suit. Lyne was there, She had on a long white dress, a gown, really.

Very beautiful. We were there, Charlie, your Mom. Leah and Embry, Jacob

and Reneesme. Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jarred, Kim. Collin,

Lola, Bradley and Chara, and Quil and Claire. Renee and Phil were there

too." He pondered.

"Esme?" I asked hopefully. He nodded.

"Yes. Esme was there too." Strange, why would I be wearing a suit?

I thought. Usually you couldn't force me in one of those things.

Unless Alice was dressing me. Or if it was a very special event.

"Oh, you would find this VERY special, Seth." He said, grinning

at my thoughts.

"Leah's wedding!" I exclaimed, faking exitement. But Edward

shook his head. "Try again." He said, still smiling. My eyes

widened.

"Are my Mom and Charlie getting married?!"

"No, Seth. Try again."

"Billy's found someone?" I guessed. Edward sighed. Lyne let out a loud snore.

"Do you want me to tell you?" He asked.

"No, no..." I mumbled. What was it? "Oh no. Leah's not pregnant, is she?"

"No." Edward frowned again. "Why

would Lyne be wearing a WHITE dress, and you a black suit, if

Leah were pregnant?" I shrugged. He was going to love this;

"Is Reneesme pregnant?"

"NO!" Edward shouted. "Not in her life! I'd KILL Jacob if he dared-"

"Okay, okay, calm down! Sorry! Okey, it's not Renesme..."

"No it is not." He mumbled.

"Here's your hint. It is only about you, and Lyne. No one else, and farther more, Alice cried when she found out." It took me a

minute. "White gown, black suit..." Edward muttered. "Think, Seth..."

"Mine and LYNE'S wedding! Are you serious!"

"Well it took you long enough. Reneesme. Pregnant..." He laughed

nervously, then smiled.

"Jasper doesn't know yet. Emmett and him are away on a hunting trip. Esme was shocked, though."

"Do most of them approve?" The last thing I wanted were the Cullen's

mad at me.

"They approve of you more then any human. That help?" I nodded. "Yah."

"And Seth, even if we were mad at you, we wouldn't hurt you, you know that, right?" "Yah." I laughed.

"I can't believe it, me and Lyne. Wow." Edward smiled.

"Seth?" We both looked over to were Lyne's voice had came from. She

looked better today. Something I hadn't realized before. "Seth,

Edward?"

"Lyne. Hey little girl." I playfully ruffled her hair. "How are you love?"

"Fine." She sat up, and I took her in my arms. Her fever wasn't so raging today. I smiled. Maybe, there

was hope. Edward patted my shoulder in response to my

thoughts.

"I'll go get you some water, okey, Lynie?" Edward

said, getting up off the side of the bed he had came to sit on.

"Sure, sure." She mumbled. For a second, I wished I could

read minds like Edward could. That way, whenever Lyne

needed something, she couldn't lie and brush off her needs.

Lyne sighed then.

"I love you, you know." She whispered. "I really do. So very much." "I know you do Lyne, I know you do."

Amd this time, she really wasn't hallusinating.

_**Lyne Pov.**_

"I know you do Lyne, I know you do." Seth said in my ear, his

hot breath tickling my ear.

"How do you feel on a scale of one to ten, decimals included." He whispered. "And don't lie, I can

see through that." I did feel a lot better today.

"Ten being great?" I asked.

"Yes." Seth said.

"Hmm, ah, maybe, a, seven point zero?" It was true, and I wasn't lying. I felt really good. So much better than before. I couldn't even remember

anything from last night!

"Where is the others? Why is Edward here?" I asked; wishing we could be alone.

"They all went out to do chores with Reneesme. The note said that they would be back around 3:00."

"Oh. Well, somehow, I can't picture Paul doing chores." Seth laughed.

"Me neither. Rachel is probably with them." It was quiet for a minute while Seth sat ans stroked my hair. "You

know, I never had a girlfriend." He pondered.

"Can I be yours?" I instantly took the oppertunity, and I felt his lips smiling ageist the back of my head.

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Honest?"

"Uh huh." Seth said, grabbing my face in his hands and tilting me back, kissing my neck.

"Edward's downstairs, so, don't do anything to weird." I told him, as the loud purr-hmm came

through his throat again. "Are you ok?" I asked cocerned. He never was like this before!

"The real question is are you? I have never done this before, please tell

me if I am hurting you in any way, or if you wish to stop." Seth said. "I love

you and don't in any way want to hurt you."

"You're to much of a worrier, Seth. Both you and I know you would never hurt me." Seth smiled.

"You are way to confidant, Miss Lyne Whitlock Cullen." Seth joked.

"You are such a annoying jerk. Do you know that? Seth Clearwater." He laughed.

"Maybe. But really, Lyne, that hurt! I'm not that bad, am I?"

I shrugged, and berried my face in his warm chest, hiding a smile.

"No." I finally answered. "No, you're not, until you convince yourself that you could hurt me."

"Well." He shrugged. "I just want to be carful, I don't want to loose my new girl."

I giggled. "What will Mom think? She's gonna freak!"

"Actually, she already has, alredy knows." Edward said, handing me a cold cup of water with lemon and ice in it.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Do you want anything, Seth?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Seth replied, hugging me closer. "I've got all I need." He winked at Edward,

Obviously in account to a earlier conversation. Edward laughed.

"Alright. If you're sure." He nodded, replying with a "I am," then smooching my ear.

"Seth, Edward, how long did I sleep?" I asked, completely out of curiosity.

"Along time. Twelve hours." Edward replied in his velvet voice. "Are you

feeling well enough to go for a walk, Lyne? Carlisle said you should get

some fresh air. We could go down to 'First Beach.' " Edward offered. I

nodded.

"Sure! That sounds great. I need a shower, though." Seth grinned.

"Please, Seth. Keep your thoughts down." Edward muttered. "Go get in,

Lyne. Come downstairs when you're ready."

"Sure." After a long shower and changing into some fresh clothes that I kept in Seth's room, I came

downstairs.

"Here's your medicine, love." Seth said, handing , me two white

pills which my grandfather, Carlisle Cullen had perscribed to me. I nodded again, swallowing them down with another glass of water.

"So, to the beach?" I asked. "You should write a note and leve it on the table

in case Reneesme get's back before us." Edward said. I nodded.

"Sure."

**Dear Family, **

**We are going out to the beach **

**For a while. Be back soon!**

**( No grantees! ) **

**Love, Seth, Edward, and Lyne.**

**Xoxoxoxo 3**

I had forgotten how beautiful First Beach was. Seth held my hand as we

walked; and to my great surprise, the short 'walk' turned into a very long

three hour one.

"Hey! You're back! How was it?" Renesme asked as we

walked in the door.

"It was great! I feel so much better."

"Well, you should still rest, Lyne," Sam said. "Tomorrow's another day." I frowned, but listened. I had never been fond of Sam.

But I nodded and headed upstairs, Seth following me. But I didn't want to lay down. I knew if I did,

then I would be tired, and I would fall asleep. What if I felt sick tomorrow?

"Goodnight Lyne," Seth whispered, kissing my ear and turning off our light. He hugged me close to him, and soon, we both fell into our sleep.

***

I woke the next day feeling good. Not great, not better then yesterday, but better then when I was hallucinating a couple of days ago. I yawned,

and something brushed ageist my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Seth

gazing down at me.

"Hey." Great. My throat hurt!

"Seth?"

"How are you love?" he asked, handing me some water. What was the point of lying

to him?

"My throat hurts." I whispered. "More like a five point five, today."

"Oh, my poor girl." Seth cooed. He was starting to scare me. Was he getting sick too? Or was this all part of his imprint on me? I guessed it was

probably just because he loved me, and wanted to protect me, and a bit of

the imprinting thing too.

"Do you want any breakfast honey? Are you hungry?" Seth asked, while handing me my two pills.

"Not really, I'm not that hungry today, Seth." He frowned.

"Are you shure sweetie?" I nodded, then yawned again.

"You're still tired, you should go back to sleep, Lyne." Seth said.

"I'm going to; if you lay down with me." I answered him. I missed him terribly when I couldn't be with him.

"I will." Seth grinned. "I'll be right back. I just have to tell Sam I can't do my patrol today; okay, Lyne?" "Sure, Seth. Sure." I mumbled as he left

the room.

For once, I didn't want to think about any of the others. For once, I didn't

care. It felt a little strange. I had always put myself in a mother-like

position, like Emily, Sam's wife had, and at times, it could be hard.

Especially when they went away for a while, and we couldn't see them,

what they were doing or what was happing. But most importantly, if they

were safe. The boys, (including Leah, who was also a werewolf, and one of my best friends,) always

scoffed, or brushed our 'Be carful's' and other warnings off. Seth came

back a fue minutes later, with more quilts. He smiled at me as he lay them

across the bed. They were warm, Emily must have just finished washing

them. I hadn't realized how cold I was until Seth lay them across the wide

bed. I sighed, snuggling into him when he lay down next to me. Seth kissed

my hair, and pulled me closer. He always made me feel better on days like t

this by merely giving me a hug or kissing me; the pain was still there, but

Seth made it easier for me to cope with it. Especially when he whispered

those word that he was now.

"I love you." Seth whispered against my cold ear, his exceptionally hot breath making it warm again. Seth pressed his

body closer to mine. I felt that he had no shirt on. I wondered why that

made me feel so nervous.

"I love you too." I mumbled sleepily, as I started to, ever so slowly, drift towards unconsciousness again.

_**Seth Pov. **_

As Lyne fell asleep, I watched her, hardly blinking my eyes. She was so easy

to watch. Lyne sighed, minutes later, finally asleep. I smiled. Lyne needed

her beauty sleep. Though, in my eyes, she was already, perfect; and if it

wasn't for that fact, she was still sick, and needed her rest. She needed her

rest because she had to get better. Lyne had to get better because I loved

her; because so many people loved her. If she didn't, so many peoples

hearts would be broken; living or not! Including mine. I couldn't live

without Lyne, and neither could she, without me. Other people had been

cured, she could make it! Lyne was strong! She was stronger then anyone!

Lyne could beat the disease, she could do it if we were helping her. Lyne

would be okey, she would live to see the sun rise a million or more times!

Lyne would live to tend to the garden in the yard, and plant roses and other

plants flowers in the spring! Lyne would live to yell at the paper boy when

they smash them all in. The best part was that I would be with her. I would

watch those million sun rises. I would help her plant Frieesia, tulips, daises, and roses in the

spring. I would stand by her while she yelled at the poor guy who through

the newspaper into her flower bed, and make sure, for her, that he never

did it again. We would be together forever, form now to when we died, we

would always be together, and longer. Lyne rolled then, again, closer to the

edge of the bed, I hadn't realized how close she was getting. I pulled her

back towards me, and up onto my chest. I knew she would be surprised

when she woke up. More hours passed, and Lyne was still asleep, she must

be still really tiered; this illness was not helping her sleeping. Part

of mine and Edward's conversation from yesterday came back to my mind.

"_White gown, black suit..." _Edward had muttered, _"Think, Seth, think!" "Mine and LYNE'S wedding! Are you serious!" "Well it _

_took you long enough." _Edward had said.

Wedding... I had neglected to ask Edward when we were going to have it,

although, he would have probably said, 'That's your decision, Seth, not

mine.' I sighed. I could ask her at the beach, on her birthday, she would like

that. She had to say yes, of corse. I had a feeling Lyne would have, anyway,

imprint, or no imprint. I gazed down at the beautiful girl beside me who I

was so very pleased to call my girlfriend. Lyne sighed again, and smiled in

her sleep. It was like she could read my mind. We were so close, though, I

wondered if she could. I could go now, and get the ring. I saw a really

beautiful one before at a jewelry place in Seattle called

Stephanie's. I smiled. She wouldn't even know I had been gone.

**Three Hours Later. **

I had decided on a small, but beautiful engagement ring. It was gold, with a

white gold solid heart in the center of it, encrusted with a heart shaped

diamond in the center of that heart. Two more bigger diamonds were

placed on either corner of the heart. I would have gotten a ring with more

bigger and more flashy diamonds, but I knew Lyne would kill me, and

possibly faint if I did that. Those other rings also looked like they would

rub and hurt someone's fingers. I knew the ring I had picked out for Lyne

was perfect. Lyne sat up as soon as I walked into our room. I grinned.

"Hey there sweetheart." Lyne looked at me funny.

"What did you do, Seth?"

"Are you feeling better? Sweetie? Do you need anything? Want me to get you some water or something to eat?" Lyne shook her head.

"No. I'm fine. I feel fine. I guess. Better then before, I guess I was just tiered."

She yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's almost three, Lyne, you've been sleeping a long time."

"Why did you go to the jewelry shop?" she asked suddenly.

"What, I never went to - Oh." I said, looking the bronze colored bag I held.

So mush for keeping it a surprise until her birthday.

"You didn't get me anything, did you?" she asked, knowing very well that I had. Lyne's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing too expensive." I assured her. I took out the purple

satin ring box out of the bag, and handed it to Lyne, then sat down next to

her on the bed. Lyne sighed, and opened the box. I smiled. The look on her

face was worth everything. Lyne looked from the ring to me, and back again.

"I promise to love you forever, and keep you safe, Lyne," I

whispered. I took her hand.

"Will you marry me?" for a seconds, I thought for sure she was going to faint, until she swung her arms around my neck

and very nearly strangled me.

"Yes." she whispered in my ear. "I will. I love you, Seth. I do."

"I love you too, Lyne, my little girl, my beautiful feiance."

Lyne smiled at the word, and I felt her tears wetting my hair.


End file.
